<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hearts//wires by AShyCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792447">hearts//wires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid'>AShyCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bone Breaking, Crypto is a Cyborg, Death Totem Usage, Dismemberment, Gore, M/M, Messing with Guts, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 07:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What keeps him ticking? This combination of man and machine. How repulsive, the flesh hanging from his body.</p><p>His fear however screams sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hearts//wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: This fic's namesake is one of deftone's songs. I'm extending the timer on the death totem from like 20 seconds to however long it takes for horny to happen. I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> How lucky </em>, he thinks to himself as he chances upon the totem. </p><p>Two squads left to go, his team's flanking from the side as he runs to the nearest building and hides on the first floor before sending out his drone.</p><p>His EMP's not ready yet.</p><p>Tae Joon sees bodies fall to the ground in a cloud of smoke.</p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p>He dashes to the totem, hand reaching out to accept its power. Undeath smoulders every nerve and sparks every circuit inside him.</p><p>He follows up, gun at the ready to support Mirage through Bangalore's smoke, his aim towards where he last saw her. <em> It's not too late, </em>he realizes when she's about to pick him off with a point blank shot from her launcher.</p><p>Fuck. He's not gonna lose now.</p><p>He rushes while she's unaware and focused on Elliot, still weakened from her injuries earlier. Two shots, three- and she's down crawling before him, smoke clearing up for her to see up the barrel of his gun.</p><p>
  <em> Bang. </em>
</p><p>And she falls onto the concrete.</p><p>"Hey buddy, wanna help out a guy?" Elliot says as he tries to joke. </p><p>Tae Joon sighs as he moves over to pick up Elliot before he hears a thundering boom echo through the city, and Elliot's head bursts into a mess of blood and bone and brain.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Before he can hide behind cover, unimaginable pain blooms from his head, his vision blacks out and he crumbles into the ground.</p><p>The crackle of the totem hisses in his ears. Tae Joon gasps as the phantom pain lingers. </p><p>"Dying feels like hell." Coughing, he tries to get up, his body is weak but still scorched but the shadow above him locks his hands down on the ground with their weight.</p><p>Revenant replies, growl in his voice, "Living in your suit of skin must be much worse." His body whirrs, gears moving, hands reaching out to spread his thin fingers around Tae Joon's throat. </p><p>He pauses for a moment, the touch of metal scrapes under his finger as Tae Joon swallows and studies him. </p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>Revenant feels something in him tick. A feeling like curiosity overthrows all his protocols to kill. He is man in machine. But this one… he has yet to determine what he is.</p><p>"What's your name? I have to know," the machine asks, leaning down into Tae Joon's space to hear every breath, any whisper he might make.</p><p>"I'll … never tell-" His words cut off when Revenant squeezes, keeping careful attention of his smoking body. </p><p>"Tell me!" He demands, the metal starting to dent from the force he applies.</p><p>Wheezing out a laugh, Tae Joon closes his eyes. <em> Just another loss in the games </em>, he consoles himself with. A few more seconds of living in the eye of the storm is not worth the weight of his secrets.</p><p>Revenant looks over his face, the careless smile on his features, the disappointing reaction. Disrespected, he thrusts down, metal throat crushing into itself before Crypto can scream, spine snapping under the force. Red blood and black oil spills through the cracks so Revenant brings his hands closer. The two fluids barely mix, but the sight feels like it's been burnt into his memory, pixel perfection at its finest for Revenant to dissect.</p><p>He stands up. Crypto's form shatters into smoke that rushes towards the totem before it clouds into his shape again.</p><p>-</p><p>Tae Joon doesn't wake up to the sight of the other legends in med bay. Instead, when he looks up, his hands have already been grabbed and forced above him, a sharp sting registers before he truly wakes up and whatever's above him keeps him pinned to the ground.</p><p>"What the-" he bites his lips, a shout nearly threatening to spill from his lips .</p><p>“I am not finished with you, Crypto. Now, answer me!”</p><p><em> "Never, kill me and be done with this," </em>the man spits out, grimace on his face when Revenant leans in, careful and calculating, timer set to a secondary process. </p><p>"We have an eternity to find out."</p><p>Tae Joon's wariness peaks before Revenant takes his hand and forces it onto the totem again, the burning sensation of semi-immortality crawling through him. Before he can react-</p><p>
  <em> CRACK- CRACK- </em>
</p><p>His vision whites out as his forearms break under bony metal. The blood soaks into his clothes, a bright red seeps through, bone almost poking through. Tae Joon cries out before gritting his teeth at the sight, as pain rings through his arms. Huffing as he gathers himself, he glares up into sickly yellow lens. </p><p>"The games will only last for so long."</p><p>Tae Joon sees the lens widen before refocusing. They stare at his face before they linger down his body. Revenant's hands, now free, grab the collar of his shirt before tearing it apart revealing interlocking panels of synthetic flesh, the weave of carbon fiber is almost invisible under his skin.</p><p>"What are you-" A hand reaches out to grab his jaw before yanking hard. Pain flares again, this time in his head as his jaw falls open, limp and aching. He tries to curse him out but his mouth can't close, an unintelligible noise erupting from his throat. He squirms trying to crawl away but his attempt is proven futile when Revenant drags him back and settles between his legs again, looming above him.</p><p>"You talk too much Crypto, you'll spoil my fun. All I want is to hear you <em> scream </em>."</p><p>He reinforces this when he pulls out the Wingman, presses the muzzle against his thigh and pulls the trigger point blank. The scent of iron blooms again as a scream fills the air uninhibited by the other's attempt to hold it back with a dislocated jaw. The slight distortion in his voice does not go unnoticed. </p><p><em> Yes, </em> Revenant thinks, his processors whirring away furiously recording, <em> his fear sounds so sweet. </em></p><p>His voice rises to a crescendo when he lets loose the rest of the clip into Crypto's thigh, hand moving ever so slightly to ensure it bursts through bone and muscle. He reloads and repeats until he’s all out. The fragility of such flesh is truly a disappointment Revenant is reminded when Crypto's leg falls to the ground in a growing pool of his blood, barely connected to his thigh by a few fibers of his muscles. But the growing hoarseness of his voice, the shudders of his body, the static when he breathes, Revenant finds to be delicious. It is a pity however, when he sees bone where he expects metal. </p><p>Still, what a joy, another special target to hunt down and tear apart in the games.</p><p>He holsters his gun before settling his eyes back onto Crypto's torso. Revenant forces his fingers into the near seamless joints of the panels and pulls. The synthetic flesh strips away under Revenant's insistent force until finally Crypto's insides become exposed.</p><p>Revenant feels like he's opened up a treasure chest when he sees the mess of veins and wires, of organs and installations. Watching them undulate and operate among each other, illuminated by the glow of artificial lights makes him think of another protocol. </p><p>His thin hands sink in.</p><p>He studies each organ, keeping a list of what makes Crypto man and machine before doing as he pleases. Delicate machinery dent, wires strip apart and flay where Revenant pulls, Crypto's insides bleed and bruise so so easily.</p><p>Another process loads up, plates shifting on his form. Revenant sighs when his phallus fully extends, erect, cold, unyielding as Crypto looks down in shock. His fear looks so beautiful on him, even when he tries to squirm again, pain briefly forgotten.</p><p>Revenant makes quick work of his clothing, tearing away the rest of his barriers and over the nub of his leg before lining up himself with the only other hole he hasn't violated and thrusts in deep, uncaring for torn flesh as the newly spilled blood lubes his unwelcome entry.</p><p>Crypto screams again, much weaker this time, his voice growing hoarse, his mechanical enhancement must be faltering too.<em> He must learn his name and soon </em>, Revenant thinks, the beginnings of obsession filling his thoughts when he notices the tears run down the man's cheeks, his eyes shut closed in a look of pure agony.</p><p>A notification beeps in his mind, the timer soon coming to an end. He must finish this soon, eager to continue this in a place where millions aren't watching, where he can take his time to dissect and inspect the ways he's becoming more than a sack of flesh. </p><p>Revenant reaches into his guts, still organic and soft and twitching, to grasp at his length from the outside, through his intestines just to squeeze tighter. His processors overclock, hips pistoning into soft and bleeding flesh. He records it all, every agonizing sound Crypto makes, every sensation that makes his circuits feel like they're sparking up a storm. Just one more thing left. One more thing Revenant needs to go over the edge.</p><p>-</p><p>Tormented, Tae Joon watches the machine reach forward into his chest, under his ribcage and clutch around his stuttering heart, the fear instilled into him overcoming his senses. The agony Revenant inflicts on him sets every nerve that could ever respond alight.</p><p>He hears Revenant sigh through the grunting.</p><p><em> " </em> <em> I wish there was more time to spend with you." </em></p><p>He whimpers, weak and low before he hears a squelch, his vision blackening at the edges as Revenant pulls out his hand and reveals the gore of his heart and the wires connected before death (finally, <em> finally </em>) takes him.</p><p>---</p><p>He wakes up in the med bay, tears already wetting his cheeks before he scrambles onto his feet; the phantom pain all over causes him to stumble before he catches himself and runs off to somewhere he can be alone and lick his wounds. </p><p>Away from the whispering, away from the pitying stares. </p><p>Away from Revenant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>